Days in the life mod series
The Days in The Life series was RubyDragon949's first serious attempt at making a mod similer to others I had played. Except I wished to include a form of story element to this, as there was no other Freeride mod like thi . Backstory of the first mod The Salieri and Morello Crime Syndicates are currently at peace, Coming to a agreement allowing one another to kill family associates only for business, But if either of them attempts to assassinate a "made" family member without authorisation to do so, then its classed as a personal act and that causes problems as it means that one family or the other is going to call for war! The Salieri Family is currently going through tough times of its own without the help of Morello, with little things like a police sergeant withdrawing his protection and a witness going to testify against the family things are in chaos. There is also a rat in the family that needs exterminating. Also there is a couple of sour deals that happen in the world of bootlegging but hey, its nothing personal. Backstory of the second mod Picking up where Days in the life 1 ended you have to finish Salieri's plan on hitting the rat but also deal with a Union Boss who has come to Salieri for help on taking back his dock for him. Unfortunatly for Salieri however he has to make a tough decision as the docks are one of Morello's interest's run by 1 of his made men and to take the dock and kill the made guy would violate the peace treaty, Are the Lost Heaven Families about to return to a war that they swore to leave behind?. Basic gameplay elements While the mod is freeform and you can play it in any way you wish (collect protection money off some businesses to give to Salieri, visit a few leisure locations around town, or do the set missions) the main bulk of the mod consists of the missions (which can be played in any order). These assignments are given out by the Salieri Families Consiglieri Frank Colletti (who stands outside Salieri's Bar). Enterable locations For Days in The Life mod 1 *Salieri's Bar *Tom's House (located in Little Italy) *Corleone Hotel *Pepe's Restaurant *The First National Bank For Days in The Life mod 2 *Salieri's Bar *Tom's House (located in Little Italy) *Corleone Hotel *Pepe's Restaurant *Clarkes Motel List of Missions For Days in The Life mod 1 *The Hi-jack *Management trouble *Lucas needs a favour *A deal *Something urgent *Something special (advised to be played as the last mission) *Punks in the neighborhood *Pay off the witness For Days in The Life mod 2 *Rat extermination (Should be played first) *Helping a union *A new supplier (Phillips Brothers Saga Part 1) *An "oppurtunity" (Phillips Brothers Saga Part 2) *Blood brothers (Phillips Brothers Sage Part 3) *The protection run *Booze run *The meeting (To be played last) Planned Days in The Life Mod 3 There was originally plans for a Days in The Life mod 3﻿ which would be set primarely in Freeride - Night. It would see The Lost Heaven Families re-ignite the war they had left behind, there also would have been a mission involving Sam's wedding. Unfortuantly though it was not ment to be as a hard drive failure ment that all data was lost. Download links Days in The Life 1 Days in The Life 2﻿